This invention relates to hydrocarbon solutions of polymers having improved resistance to mechanical shear and the preparation thereof. More particularly, it relates to viscosity index improving additives for mineral oils of lubricating viscosity by the addition thereto of macromolecules whereby the mineral oil is provided with increased resistance to mechanical degradation of the viscosity of said lubricating oil composition.